Live for real, fight for yourself
by Estel fuga
Summary: CHAPTER 8, UP! Sometimes fears and problems make us vulnerables, but fight for yourself, and never give up, no matter what, is a prove that you are really alive. Pairing H
1. Default Chapter

Well, that's my first fic, so, please don't be so hard with myself.  
  
First of all I have to explain that maybe you will find a lot of grammatical mistakes, is because I'm not english, I'm spanish, I live in Barcelona and, sometimes it's hard  
  
To express yourself in another language, so, I hope that you will enjoy this start of the story. Thank you so much.... so, now, go on ;)  
  
Oh! One last thing! Any word or anything that you find it wrong, or that you will help me to change it for next times, just tell me, ok?  
  
If you want, you know that you can rewiew...  
  
Estel fugaç . 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, of course, I'm just inspired ( Hey that sounds good ^_^'' ) by his own idea to write that...  
  
Chapter 1: "Finally she woke up"  
  
Finally she woke up, after hearing the sixth time alarm clock ringing,with an annoying and loud "biiiiip"  
  
"Crimeny...." – she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hon, you are going to be late at school..." – said Miriam behind Helga's door.  
  
"Yeah, ok... I wake up..." – said Helga finally pulling out the covers and taking her pink, red and white t-shirt and his big jeans, going to the bathroom,you know, taking a shower faster than fast, and running over the house trying to get any rest of any piece of food, trying to make something that could be called "lunch".  
  
"I'm leaving,mom!!"-she yelled before slaming the door loudly. In a hurry she could catch the bus to school, and she took the usually seat next to Phoebe.  
  
"Good morning, Helga!"- smiled Phoebe, the little japanese girl with her usually soft voice.  
  
"'morning Pheebs" – breathed her closing her eyes with a tired expression.  
  
"Are you ok, Helga?"- Tryed Phoebe looking close to her. Helga usually kept an indiferent expression on her face, really difficult to go inside her wall.  
  
But now, she seemed pretty tired, and somehow, worried about something, vulnerable.  
  
"Um... actually..." – started Helga in a soft tone... but fast, she opened her eyes in surprise for something, and put on her usual esceptical face – "Nothing Phoebe, no questions please!"  
  
"Got it"  
  
Then Helga looked at Phoebe again, and realizing that her friend wasn't looking at her (She seemed more interested on a Tall-hair-boy...), she left the tension away, sure that nobody was looking at her, and turned her face to the window with a sad, tired and worried expression.  
  
Well... there was someone that was looking at her. A blond boy with a football-shaped head, looked over her, worried too.  
  
He remembered what happened yesterday, and sighed inside. His best friend Gerald, lucky, wasn't looking at him. He had his hearphones and was singing loud a song ( and, he seemed more interested on a little japanese girl with black shining hair).  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was almost nine o'clock, and a girl, actually a teenager, with her blond hair laying over her shoulders like a golden soft cascade, covering her face and her blue eyes, was over the bridge, looking down at the cold water, just breathing hard and trying not to shake too much. She finally sat down and took a cigarrete, she lighted up and breathed the smoke.  
  
After keep the smoke inside, she breathed out and looked up at the early stars.  
  
-"This will kill you, ya know?" – said someone in a whisper. Helga looked up and saw Arnold. He was standing next to her. She didn't realized that he came next to her. He sat down. By the ages he has grown up, and he was taller, taller than her actually. His blond hair was larger and was covered by a big blue cap. The little one was on his room, next to his parent's last photo.  
  
"What are you doing here?" – she spat after a minutes of silence.  
  
"I knew that you will be here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Helga..."  
  
"Just.... what do you mean? You was looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Look Helga... I was walking for find some bread... and... I saw you running fast from your house..." – He put himself closer to her – "What happened this time? It was Bob?"  
  
"You... Football-  
  
"Helga, there is no people here, you don't need to call me names"  
  
Helga looked at him, confused, but she softened her expression. He took her hand softly and she rest her head on his arm.  
  
"I'm tired of this, Arnold" – she whispered – "I'm tired of hiding, of trying to not to care of them... why was I born on that house? Why I was born anyways... I-  
  
"Helga, don't start with that again... we talked enough about it" He looked at her, but she was keeping her head down. Sweetly he touched her hair.  
  
"So, what I'm supposed to do now?" – she asked in the girlish tone that Arnold was now used to hear. "Oh... I'm sorry... I mean, I don't want that you have to listen to that again... I mean that I have to find the answer, never give up, try to be understandable with them..." – she stopped for a moment and look at Arnold on the eyes. He had a worried expression on his eyes.  
  
He put more pression on the hand that he was taking. "it's just so hard, I'm not so optimistic as you, Arnold. I never was..."  
  
"But anyway, you are still alive, Helga, I know it's hard to face it..." – He looked at her with a sweet expression on his eyes – "But I'm here, Helga"  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. But sooner the worried expression apeared on her face again "I'm sorry for what you have to pass trough with me, Arnold..."  
  
"What do you mean?" – He said looking down at her and taking the cigarrete from her lips. He took a drag and put it back on her lips. She smiled again.  
  
"I'm so complicated, Arnold"  
  
"Well... that's not new..."  
  
"Arnold!" – she said trying that he take his words on a serious way.  
  
"Ok, ok... so what do you wanna tell me with that"  
  
"That maybe I'm giving you too much troubles, Arnold. That maybe... I don't know... I should go alone on this..."  
  
He blinked, and she up her head looking up to the skies.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arnold, you know that I appreciate your help, always"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Let me finish"  
  
"ok..." – he said a little insecure.  
  
"What will I learn if you are always behind me when I'm trying to do something? Why will I know if I'm good enough for do the things by my own? What will happend if someday you leave me and..."  
  
"I'm not going to do it, but by the way you are talking, it seems that you are going to do it just now!" – he said louding a little his tone, showing his fear. She looked at him, serious for a moment, but then she smiled amused.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Always so dense, football-head..." – she said sweetely rubbing his hair. He looked confused.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, but... I want that you don't be always saying what is correct or the right thing to do on this problems that I have"  
  
"I thought that you liked it, that you apreciated my help" – he said ofended.  
  
"Arnold!" – she said again with a smile. "If you don't let me finish you will take the things on the wrong way... of course I like that you help me, I love it... thanks to it is why we are..."  
  
He smiled back feeling his cheeks turning a little red.  
  
"yes... I think I'm understanding you"  
  
"But I wanna know that I could do the correct thing or the right thing, or say the best advice and get myself out of that problem... it is the time that I try by myself"  
  
"But... are you sure Helga? Is not like a maths problem! Is about people..."  
  
"Oh, what a new...!" –she spat giving a last drag to her cigarrete.  
  
"Hey I wanted the last drag..." –he said looking how the ended cigarret was falling on the ground.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Well, anyway... we are talking about your parents. They became just so far away from you making you sad and not even taking care of you, I cannot just sit down and watch, that's all... I cannot see more, that they are hurting you...."  
  
"Come on, Arnold, we are sixteen now, is not like if I really needed them like when I was nine..."  
  
"Yes, sixteen years old, but you are not independent, you still need your parents... we all still need them"  
  
"If you mean it by the money I have some-  
  
"That's not what I mean Helga" – he looked at her serious.  
  
"Yeah, I get it, that's why I'm going to give them a last chance... if it doesn't make sense I will give up... this is the last time, Arnold. I have to make my mom not feel so worthless and that she not be drunk anymore..."  
  
"How about Bob?"  
  
"Well that's harder, he doesn't even know my name still"  
  
"Well, he doesn't know mine either..."  
  
"But I'm his daughter..."  
  
"Yes, you win" – He said making that she lead her head again on his arm, taking her hand again, rubbing her fingers softly.  
  
"Mmm.... I will be always like this..."  
  
"Me too" – he said dreamily.  
  
"I cannot go sleep to your house?" – she said raising her right eyebrow (Yes, she has two eyebrows now). He looked up to the skies and couldn't help but smile ear to ear.  
  
"Nope, Helga"  
  
"Why not?" – she said in a flirting tone – "Are you afraid or something?"  
  
"You are kidding..."  
  
"Noo..."  
  
"Helga, tomorrow we have class..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot... how about we miss it...?" – she tried jokingly. He looked at her amused and gave her a kiss on her hair.  
  
"You are terrible"  
  
"I know... a bad influence for you..."  
  
"Well, I think that it is a exciting influence for me" – he said looking at her raising one eyebrow. She smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm so happy that you came" – she finally said closing her eyes. "Hey, but how about the bread that you said that you bought...?"  
  
"Well... I just leave it at home..." – he said rubbing the back of his neck and trying to hide a smile.  
  
She raised one eyebrow in disveliablement. He give up.  
  
"Ok, I was just going to pick you up for a drink, or for talk.. I needed to see you"  
  
"You don't see me enough on high school?"  
  
"There is different... you are not yourself, we are always acting like if we wasn't together, and... you still call me names sometimes, little lady!" – he said serious and playfully at the same time.  
  
"What about that little passion moment on the lockers?" – she said smiling evilly, remembering how she took him, days ago, on the lockers and gave him a passionate kiss, how he took tight her by the waist and pressed her against his body with the same passion.  
  
Then they just looked on the eyes and went to their classes.  
  
"Well... that was..." he said smiling warmly to her, and pulling his arms around her waist.  
  
She looked at him amused and gave him a little kiss on the lips, but he returned it with a one, warm, passionate and long kiss... until they separate to breath.  
  
They look each other unblinking, deep down on the eyes, smiling, happy. They hold each other as if it was the last time they was going to be like this, as if it was the last time they was going to be together. 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold...  
  
Chapter two: "This is like a dream..."  
  
"This is like a dream... – said Helga in a whisper – a dream that it uses to fade away when I cross the doors of my house"  
  
"It's real, I'm real Helga, I'm here..."  
  
"Yes, but it's almost unreal... I never thought that my desire, my wish became true, and now, we are here, loving each other, trying to be closer than close, trying to fix our lives for be finally without problems, but my parents are persons that are out of this, different kind of persons..."  
  
"Helga..." – he said worried. Always, when she was serious he felt that she was miles away from him, that she was more mature than him, and, sometimes, it scared him. Anyway, he never talk about that with her. Sometimes, he thought that she changed faster than him, that she was growing up fast than him, and... then a little fear came across his mind, the fear that someday she won't need him anymore.  
  
"I know... but maybe I cannot make them like I want. You cannot change people and try to make or fix them like you want, it isn't ethical, isn't it?"  
  
He thought silent for a moment.  
  
"Anyways, you can make them try to be better persons, and if it doesn't make sense this last time... you know... I don't really know what can we do about it..."  
  
"We?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and let a smile cross his face.  
  
"Ok, you, miss. Independence"  
  
"That's better" – she said with a smile. But gave him a long and sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"I need you so much...." – she said in a whisper. He put a tender side on his eyes and began to play with her hair again.  
  
"I need you too" – he said in a whisper, closing his eyes, feeling her perfume, feeling that thing falling down inside his stomach... then the restless. Helga looked up at him with a worried expression on her eyes. They was together, but sometimes she had that fear, the fear that when she didn't have any problem he woudn't need her anymore, or find her interesting...  
  
After the confession on the FTI building, when she was nine, a lot of things happened between them. First she denied everything in front of him, but he became closer. She just could keep her secret one more year from him. He said that he already knew that it wasn't just for the heat of the moment, and couldn't help but tell her that he felt something for her too... but both decided that they have to see what things was going on, slowly.  
  
After some troubles, misunderstandings, desperately love confessions, plans, surprises... they became at the point that they was, at sixteen years old, together. They didn't like to tell that they was a "couple", they still wanted to be Arnold, and Helga, and he wouldn't be known just as Helga's boyfriend or viceversa. They would still be themselves, but together, feeling love for each other.  
  
Still it was difficult sometimes, for her, to show up how she really was in front of the rest of the gang or the rest of the people in general. Sometimes she had that angryly and bully things, like sarcastic expressions, or mention ol' Betsy and the Five avengers, but it wasn't usually, and she didn't show it when she was really angry, maybe better when she was playing or laughing with their friends. She seemed relaxed, happier and she could express how sensitive she really was. Anyway, she had learn a lot with Arnold, and he had learn a lot with her too.  
  
They were still sitting down, she was laying her head over his chest, breathing slowly, closing her eyes, leaving her problems far away. He kept his head over her, kissing her hair, touching and rubbing her arms and her fingers, starting to breathe faster.  
  
A soft wind move the leaves of the trees, and they returned the question shining over the lamp lights of the park, like if the stars really fell down on the skies to bring hope to the lovers. They was alone in the park, and the wind brought the smell of the early spring, cool but not cold. They breath hard, and both opened her eyes slowly.  
  
She moved her body to be eye to eye with her soulmate. It was him. She never doubt it. He looked over her eyes, feeling that he was falling on that blue and deep whater, and he just could feel love.  
  
It was hard to breathe. No words, it wasn't necessary to say anything, just the connection of their eyes, of their souls. They wasn't even touching each other, and it seemed that they was becoming one only thing. For that, both needed to feel physically that sensation, for express with the action what was, what they felt deepdown inside, they start to breathe faster, and he put his arms around her waist. She, at the same time put hers around his neck, and they became closer. Looking at the eyes, the sof wind blowing, the moonlight, showing the silver light as a godess... and that expected kiss, longer, desperately, feeling each other closer, losing the sense of their own persons, feeling like fading away, both, just Helga and Arnold, the rest it was nothing. Kiss by kiss, their tongues mixing gently and their lips feeling the other one's soft skin, just kissing, holding each other in fact, but... it was more than that.  
  
Closing their eyes. She felt his soft breathe on her lips at the times that they stop kissing for look at each other, and start kissing again. 'He taste like honey...' 'She taste like strawberries...'  
  
And the passion make that the kisses became longer and faster, breathing heavily, she moaned softly, and he put her even closer, feeling her soft body agains his, and he could not love her more or desire her more.... she moaned again feeling his hair beetween her fingers...  
  
But then...  
  
"Little lady, you better come home. NOW." – the angry voice of a man make that they both paniked. It was Big Bob, standing there, looking at them with a hard expression. They both separated and stand up.  
  
"B...Bob.."- she gulped nervously taking Arnold's hand in fear. He could just press her hand tightly.  
  
"So, you little lady and you... WHAT WAS YOU DOING???"  
  
Arnold felt rage inside and took a step torwards to Helga's father. She put an arm in front of him, warningly, not letting him do something irrational. They gave a little look at each other.  
  
She was silently saying to him to keep still, cool. He nooded, understanding her worried expression. Helga, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to talk.  
  
"Bob, he is Arnold... he's my boyfriend we was just...-  
  
"So, he's your boyfriend, huh? And what do you make you think that I even care who is he!"- Said Bob yelling.  
  
"You, boy... you better stay away from her, because if I see you once again with my daughter..."  
  
"Father, I love him!" – she yelled. Arnold opened his eyes wide and could not breath.  
  
"What?" – said Bob almost without voice.  
  
"You cannot tell me with who I have to be, I love him, and I'm going to stay with him, see him, whenever I want! GOT IT?!" – she yelled again, feeling her face red by the anger.  
  
"NO? Of course I can tell you what you HAVE to do, and you'd better obey me, little girl! What would it be if someone saw you, huh? What would they think??!!"  
  
"What...what would they think?!?! Is just what you can't even imagine?!"  
  
"Yeah, seeing the young Pataki, acting like a dirty bitch, moaning in the arms of that.. orphan boy!!"  
  
Arnold felt the anger again and put himself beetween Helga and his father. Bob looked at him, surprised and angry at that.  
  
"Let her alone, Mr.Pataki. You not even care about her, let her live her life!"  
  
"No, when she lives at MY house little boy!! And who do you think you are, talking to me on that tone? You are nothing! Don't even touch my daughter again or you will regret it!"  
  
"Mr.Pataki you cannot tell me what I have to do" – said Arnold, serious and in a calm tone.  
  
"Come on Helga, let's go" – said Arnold taking her by the hand, trying to leave that angry man that could make in a second that they felt so bad.  
  
Helga followed him, giving one last look to his distant father. Bob was petrified, but when he react, he was blind by the anger, took Helga by one arm, making that Arnold fell down on the floor.  
  
"BOB! Leave me alone! Leave me!"- she started to yell histerically, trying to release of that strong hand that was hurting her. Arnold tryed to stand up, but Bob made that he stayed on the floor with one arm.  
  
"You, pathethic orphan boy, you better remember what I said" - then he looked at Helga angrily – "And this goes to you too Olga"  
  
"It's HELGA!" – yelled Arnold, feeling humiliated for not could do anything. Bob looked down at him and tryed to punch him, but Helga stopped his father faster.  
  
"Arnold, go home, go! Run!"  
  
"Helga, I cannot!"  
  
"Arnold! Do what the heck I'm telling you!" "You have listened to her, boy, now let's go home, you are going to your room, NOW" Said Big Bob putting more pression on the hand that was taking his daughter arm. Heavily, he made her move as she tryed to put resistence, but gave up after some tries"  
  
"Helga!!"- yelled Arnold desperately.  
  
"Go away, Arnold!" – she yelled, looking at him one last time with a desperately expression too, on her eyes. Then she smiled at him and said in silence "I love you". He felt like falling down and said in silence too, "I love you".  
  
Then he heard Big Bob yelling something to her and couldn't help but let go a "F***!!!". He standed up, and became his way at home.  
  
End of Flashback. 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold (nothing has changed from chapter two... ^o^)  
  
Chapter three: "Things on my mind..."  
  
The bus stopped, as usually on the front door of the Hillway high school. A lot of students was there yet, walking, talking, laughing... their loud voices returned Helga to the reality and she stand up following her friend Phoebe to the bus door.  
  
Sooner, she bumped into someone.  
  
"You can't look where you put your big feet?!?!" – she yelled before she could notice who was. Of course, it was Arnold, like always. She slaped herself. "Arnold!.."  
  
"Sorry, Helga" – he said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"No, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hey you both! Could please move yourself out of the bus?! You are blocking the way!" – said one tall boy behind them. They went quickly down the bus, letting the other teens go out. They was looking at each other not finding the words, or nothing to say.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" – yelled Gerald who was standing out of the bus, still with the hearphones on his ears. He didn't notice what happened between Helga and Arnold, and the funny look that they was giving to him. Phoebe was just beside them, near from Helga, and gazing Gerald too, laughing softly.  
  
"What's wrong??" – he yelled again looking at the funny faces that was just looking at him. Arnold pointed his ears. Gerald got it, and he took off the hearphones.  
  
"Well.. so are you coming class or not? You know, geography, like every Thursday...." – started Gerald. Arnold looked at Helga, and she nodded. She check on Phoebe that was beside them.  
  
"Come on, Pheebs, let's go to our lockers... – she looked once again at Arnold- "see ya later, guys..."  
  
Phoebe and Helga made their way together to the lockers while Arnold and Gerald made their way to their class. Geography, the ones that they was in separated classes.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Helga, man?" – asked Gerald when they found their sits.  
  
"What's.. up?... what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I really can't undestand why you accept that she actually still call you names sometimes, and no act like the other couples... do you really like to be like hiding?" Arnold rolled his eyes. Gerald couldn't understand Helga, he knew it. Anyway, Helga was just so open with him. Of course, with the years she was talking a little bit more, but actually not enough, so it was normal that his best friend, who only felt the bully part of Helga, who didn't felt any hided side an personality, didn't understant why Arnold was with her. He saw him in love, so he didn't still fight to make that he thought about being with Helga, but even...  
  
"Well, Gerald, I'm fine with that"  
  
"Fine...?"  
  
"Is no big deal, I know her and..."  
  
"Yes, I already know this stuff about that you know her and..."  
  
"Ok, Gerald I don't want to start arguing again about this, just accept it, I'm with her, I'm fine, we are in love, it's the only important thing" – said Arnold with a tired voice. Gerald gave up. Anyway the geography teacher came on the class and started with the lesson. Everybody took their books and started writing and listening. The time passed slowly while their teacher was explaining something about clima, wheather on the different world zones...  
  
Arnold, who usually was paying all his attention to all classes, couldn't get his concentration for this one. He couldn't stop thinking about Helga ans his father, about the things that they have talk yesterday, and how she left, by his father's angry determination... And yet, he couldn't really do anything, Helga told him that she was trying to solve this problems by herself... but he was still worried. Come on, they didn't listen to her before, now they wasn't going to do it anyway. Sigh. Then he thought about the way she looked yesterday, the way that they was resting out there, with that perfect night, and... her kisses... softly, passionate, making all that energy flows... ooh... he desired her! He wanted to feel her even close, never leave her, and not let that anything and anyone could hurt her...  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
He jumped on his seat, feeling his cheeks burning. The teacher and all his classmates was just looking at him with a funny expression on their eyes.  
  
"Arnold would you have the honor to tell us what was the answer of the blackboard's question?" - said the teacher with a cold expression on his eyes. He gazed at the blackboard looking for the answer, but there was nothing on it.  
  
"mm... sir, there's no question to answer on the blackboard...." – he gulped nervous. Mr. Shirebourg wasn't the best teacher to be absent.  
  
"That's a good answer, Arnold, but not the one that I was expecting... there WAS a question on the blackboard that we was discussin here, but it seems that you was miles away from class..."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Shirebourgh, I was a little bit absent..."  
  
"Of course you was, but that's not the point. You will meet me at the end of the classes this afternoon, Arnold, no excuses."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"No excuses"  
  
The class left a soft laugh, and turned their gaze to the blackboard. Gerald looked at him with a comforting smile, and Arnold felt better. He wanted to meet Helga after classes to talk about yesterday... but he could catch her later...  
  
Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg gg!!!  
  
"Fine, read the next chapter and next week we'll discuss it here... be prepared because I will ask you, and you better know how question I'm asking... that goes for you too, Arnold, don't remember our meeting after classes...." – said Mr. Shirebourg, giving a warning look to Arnold. He nodded silent and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, man!" – said Gerald when the teacher was out – "You have a really bad luck! Today it was the worst day to mess with him!"  
  
"Why today is worst than other days to "mess" with him, Gerald? He's always like that..."  
  
"You don't know about it?"  
  
"Nope.."  
  
"Well he's going to divorce from his wife, pretty sad..."  
  
"Oh... I didn't.."  
  
"Yeah, that's clear..." Arnold sighed again shaking his head. Then, two soft hands covered his eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Arnold, come on..." – whispered Helga on his ear with a seductive tone on her voice. He felt like his stomach was fainting. He took her hands gently and rubbed her fingers with a goofy smile on his face. She put a tender side on her eyes, and kissed him on his cheek softly.  
  
Without leaving her hand she let her sit next to him. She looked at him, finding herself lost in his green eyes...  
  
"Come on! That's enough!" – said Ronda who was standing behind them. They both felt like pulled apart from a dream and couldn't help but look behind them.  
  
"Yeah! You both! I thought that your "love story" was just a gossip and nothing serious... that's too much! I mean, we are in high school, nothing like that is supposed to be serious...!"  
  
Arnold raised one eyebrow and looked at her sceptically. Helga reacted first.  
  
"Well, what's up to you princess? Let us do what we want, I think you have enough with your life to mess with the other one's..." – said Helga pointing with her head at the back of the class.  
  
"What do you mean..." – said Ronda losing a little bit of security on her tone. On the back of the class there was Lila talking very close with Ronda's boyfriend, Lorenzo, rubbing his hair and looking at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Oh! Come on! She again!" – spatted Ronda furious. "Hey Lila! Get a life!" - Lila made a fake expression of surprise, smiling evily and resting one hand on Lorenzo's table, and the other one on her waist.  
  
Arnold and Helga laughed amused. Then, she pointed at the other obvious couple. It was Phoebe and Gerald, he smiled widely. They was going slowly, but everybody knew that they was together, or that they liked each other very much. Helga was smiling too, feeling happy for her best friend Phoebe. Before she could felt jelous, but now she was doing it better, and she just felt happy for her. Arnold rubbed her fingers softly, feeling that desire, expressing it on his eyes. She felt it, and her cheeks started to burn.  
  
"Ok, guys, please, sit down!" – said Ms. Finn, the history teacher, who entered at the class bringing her heavy books and the large maps. They looked at each other, understanding, her cheeks still red and his eyes full of passion.  
  
It was strange... on the morning they was acting like strangers, shyly on the bus, and now, with one look they could feel all this power and connection...  
  
But the lesson started and a new history project was assigned to everybody. That year was a hard one, serious and hard teachers, no one allowed a distraction, and made no exceptions with anyone. Helga was working, writing fast on her papers, gazing Arnold's movements in silence. How could she tell him about her father... about the way he reacted yesterday when they arrived at home. She wouldn't let that his own father brake that hope, not destroy anything that was making her happy. But, yesterday she had a real panic and fear. Fear from her father and his angry rage, unfair, not listening to her, not even caring about what she could feel or think or desire. She let a soft sigh out moving her head left to right. What could she do? When someone don't wanna listen to you, what you are supposed to do, to make him understand? How could she make real what she felt for Arnold, so real that stopped her father blindness, make him understand, she had to make that he could understand. But once again... how?  
  
Arnold gazed at her. She seemed miles away again, worried expression on her eyes.. but still writing? He blowed wind to her, making her hair move. She seemed to return, and smiled at him sweetely. She felt strong then... he deserved that she fight for it, he deserved that she do her best. She smiled again, and then, trying to remember about was the history project looked down at the paper and could see that she has wrote what she was thinking about. She kept the paper on her folder, took another one and started once again.  
  
At the end of the classes, Arnold went fast to catch Helga. He took her by the waist and felt that she jumped a little bit. Then she turned to him slowly. She took his hand slowly, watching him right on the eyes as he felt himself falling down. They was so close, rubbing their fingers, and feeling this funny feeling on their stomachs, but...  
  
"Ehem... Arnold.?" – they heard Gerald who was with Phoebe just behinf them. They pulled apart disappointed.  
  
"What do you want, Gerald?" – said Arnold with patience.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just remember you, before we couldn't separe you both, your little "date""  
  
"Date??" – said Helga raising one eyebrow. Arnold then remembered Mr. Shirebourgh. He closed his eyes with a sick expression on his face.  
  
"Mr. Shirebourg gave me dettention today...." – said Arnold with sad eyes rubbing Helga's cheeks. She softened her expression.  
  
"I can wait for you in the library..."  
  
"You would do that?" – said Arnold with widened eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on!!" – said Gerald rolling his eyes – "You both are sweeter than sweet!!"  
  
They made a weak smile. Phoebe, then, took Gerald's hand.  
  
"We better go home then" – said the little (now, not so little) japanese girl, with a calm and soft tone. Gerald said goodbye and they both left.  
  
"Ok, so, hurry because I will wait for you... but not for so long..." – whispered Helga on his ear. He felt a shiver down his spine. Then, giving her a soft and slow kiss, he left to find Mr.Shirebourg.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok! So here is next chapter, I know it took a little bit, but I use to make that stories go a little bit slowly, that it seems that nothing is really interesting, but believe me, anything can be a clue for later.  
  
Thanks to all who was rewiewed my story by now ( well this ALL seems that is a lot of people, just three anyway, but are a really good ones, and I'm glad that they read it, so...) :  
  
Tinánia Legolinde : Thanks to rewiew! I think I used a lot of "can't" this time and less "cannot", but thanks for say it, really ;) I heard that you like Orlando Bloom.... mh mh, nice choice, Legolas ;) I'd rather Frodo, but hey! Legolas is my second favourite one. It was a shame that your mother make you take off all the posters, but is nice that you be understandable with her. I hope to read a story soon from you on Hey Arnold section ;)  
  
Cassbball9797: Thank you!!! You know I'm a fan from your store and the way you write ( I have to confess *blushing* that if I have doubts I check on your senteces to look if mine don't sound too much weird ). Thank you to rewiew, really, and for helping me with the grammar too! The idea will be developped on the next chapters, I don't wanna get all the focus on Helga and Arnold relationship, but I like to make that all the details be important, just taking the hand of the person you love, can make you feel the world!  
  
PopStarOE: Thanks to you too to rewiew this chapters!!! But don't feel obligated to rewiew just because I use to rewiew your stories, I do it because I like them, and because I think that you have a great potential, that's all. If I have doubts on the grammar, don't have any doubt, I count on you!  
  
Thank you all, you are so great guys ^_^ ( I think I'm going to cry)... ehem.. soooooo Do you have any ideas for that story? Things that you will change, things that you will make that it happen, don't be shy!! Feel free to say whatever you want about it. I will post soon.  
  
Yours, Estel Fugaç.  
  
One last thing: I suggest you songs like: Signs of love from Moby, or Amaral (spanish singer, pretty good one) for my stories. 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold (Nothing has changed from chapter three... ! And I guess nothing will change, hehehe... ó_ò'' sigh."  
  
Chapter 4: "I wanna..."  
  
Helga was waiting, full of patience on one of the library tables. She took one of her books, but she wasn't paying all her attention. She could go home, and wait there for Arnold. But the day was too much beautiful for ruin it, going home so soon. She just sent a message to her mother, telling her that she will arrive late because of a school-work. She wasn't used to tell her parents when she arrived, what she was going to do... anyway they didn't seem to care. But yesterday, his father had told her that she'd better went home soon. It was the first time since so long that she feared her father. Not because of him, it was because she feared loose the person that she loved, then she got it. It wasn't the first time that she saw her father acting with an irrational rage, it was just now that he could try to separate her from her beloved...  
  
She had to think about something. Talk to her mother, on a clear and direct tone would be the best option. Maybe she could convince her or give her advices to work again. Maybe not on Bob's empire, but she had to stop drinking and feel so worthless. After thinking about the way she could solve one of them, she felt better. 'Now I can't think about Bob, it's too difficult now... oh, why Arnold don't come just now from Mr.Shirebourg office?' – she thought looking the late rays of sunlight. It must have passed an hour since she was on the library thinking and trying to read the same page of her history book. She had to turn her head several times to look at the door, to know if someone was coming. Nothing. She let out another sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold was finishing the work that his teacher had prepared for him. He went fast trying to make as less as possible mistakes, so he could leave soon. After a tense minutes while Mr.Shirebourg was reading Arnold's work, and he tried to seem patient, he warned Arnold that the next time it could be worse, that he had to use all his attention on his classes, that he has a good mind if he wanted to use it and all that stuff.  
  
Arnold opened softly the library's door. He watched how the late rays of sunlight was falling on Helga's hair. On Helga's soft skin. She couldn't look at him, she felt him behind her. She waited until he came next to her... she felt the shiver down her spine. He embraced her, putting his head next to hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Mmm... I think that you didn't do a lot of work since I was hard-working, hhm?" – said Arnold amused, rubbing her hair. She opened her eyes and gazed at him biting her lips. He looked at her too.  
  
"Come on, let's go..." – she said in a whisper while closing her book. He let her stand up and followed her out of the library.  
  
They started their way home slowly. She was a bit absent still worried for how to face all that Big Bob thing, she didn't want to hide or that anyone told her what to do with her life, even her father. 'He don't really care about me, he's just worried about what other people could think... that's not fair!' – she thought angrily.  
  
"Helga...?" – said Arnold waking her from her thoughts. He was looking at her sweetly.  
  
"Uh... sorry Football-head, I was thinking about all that Bob thing..." – saig Helga truthfully making pressure over Arnold's hand. She was worried, yes, but when she was next to him she felt always better, like if their problems was easier, like she could really face everything. He nodded but kept silent remembering the conversation that they had. He was going to let her find her best choice to solve that.  
  
"Well, do you let me walk you home, anyway?" – said him.  
  
"I think I'd better walk YOU home and then go home by myself... before talking with Big Bob, we better don't tempt our luck "making love scenes" in front of my house" – said Helga laughing.  
  
He blushed a little at the two words "make love", and felt his legs go weak thinking about that. From a few months ago, he had thought about that several times, in a natural way, thinking that maybe one day, their caresses and kisses could gave them far away. More than one time they was almost going to do it without even talk about that, not even planned or anything, just things went like that. It was obvious that their passion was growing, and someday this step would be done. He was not worried about WHEN it would happen, but just felt flustered about it. He knew he was prepared to do it. But just because he just could thought about that possibility with Helga. Anyway, he didn't know by her own words if she was prepared too, so he just waited, without hurry, that someday they will talk about it.  
  
"What are you thinking now, Arnold? You seem absent too" – said Helga laughing again.  
  
"Nothing, really" – said him stopping on his tracks for one moment. She stopped too looking at him amused. He gently put some hair that was falling on her face behind her ear. – "nothing important. Well, we have just arrived at my house..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So.. you wanna come in?" – asked Arnold feeling his cheeks turning red again. Helga smiled warmly.  
  
"Maybe later... now I should go home and talk with Miriam..."  
  
"Ok..." – said Arnold in a whisper looking at her, starting to breathe heavily. She smiled evilly, took him by one arm and pulled his body against a wall, on a hided street. She pressed her body against his and looked at him straight on the eyes. They kissed with passion, fearing nothing, one kiss lead to another, mixing their tonges and feeling breathless, rubbing their skin hotly, feeling shivers, feeling the fast beats on their chests. He pulled away to breath after about ten minutes. She was taking deep breaths too.  
  
"I.... have to leave..." – said Helga without moving and still breathing hard. He pressed her close and they start kissing again. After another ten minutes he put her against the wall and stopped kissing at her to gave a deep look at her eyes, rubbing her hair, full of love. She caressed slowly his arms and then put her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"I wanna make love to you" – whispered Helga on Arnold's ear. He opened his eyes wide, totally shocked. Her face was burning and she was looking at he ground. He softened his expression and put her chin up.  
  
"Are you sure?" – said Arnold on a whisper too. She nodded.  
  
"I am... but... do you...? I mean..." – she started nervously. He laughed softly.  
  
"I do. I wanna make love to you too, Helga." – said Arnold rubbing her hair again. She smiled and felt so fortunate to be with a person like him. They hugged tight, happy and smiling. Now keeping that "secret", feeling this new complicity between them.  
  
"But now, I really have to go home, honey..."- said Helga dreamily.  
  
"Honey?" – said Arnold amused. "I thought that I will never hear such a thing from your mouth"  
  
"Uh.. It came without thinking, I guess" – said Helga feeling ashamed- "Oh! Look what I'm turning into! In a few months I will be like the old Miss Perfect!!"  
  
"Hey! She's not that bad... isn't she?" – said Arnold still smiling. She raised one eyebrow. – "Ok, so call me football-head again, I promise I will delete that word that you said" – laughed Arnold.  
  
"You better do it, football-head! I have a reputation to keep..." – said Helga smiling evilly.  
  
"Sure, honey..." – said Arnold having fun. She blushed and punched him friendly on his arm. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled again.  
  
"Ok... mm... see you later?" – asked Arnold. She nodded.  
  
"I will find you later" – she gave him a last and short kiss and runned to her house. He waited on the street until he couldn't see her. Then, dreamily opened the door of the boarding house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miriam?" – yelled Helga going to the living room. There she found Miriam, laying on the couch as usual. She took a deep breath. 'Ok, Helga, now is the time... don't get mad, don't get angry, don't be selfish... just try to make her understand...'  
  
"Miriam...?" – repeated Helga softer sitting down on the carpet, next to the couch. Her mother opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hon..? What's wrong?"- started Miriam with a sleepy voice. Helga checked on the empty glasses that was laying on the living room's table.  
  
"Mom... I have to talk with you."  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"Could you please, sit down?" – said Helga feeling so nervous. Her mother was clearly surprised and accepted what her daughter was asking to her.  
  
"Mom.. I've been thinking... and this has to stop."  
  
"What do you mean, Helga?" – Helga woke up and took one glass. She gaved it to her mother.  
  
"This, mom. You say that is just a smoothie... but that's not true. I'm not a child anymore, and when I was I still knew... but... I don't know I was just trying to think that I didn't care... but I care, mom! Do you remember that time, when you worked on Bob's office? You did it so fine! Well... you became an addict to work... but start slow... and solve your alcohol problem... I mean that's what I think...  
  
"Helga..." – her mother had tears on her eyes seeing how her daughter was so worried for her.  
  
"We can look on the newspaper to find a good job for you, Miriam..."  
  
"Could you say mom again? It sound so... nice..." – said Miriam hugging her daughter. – "Thanks Helga... for talk with me so truthfully... I mean I knew that I was forgetting about you... but I felt so worthless..."  
  
Helga smiled feeling tears on her eyes. She remembered that hope sign on her mother eyes... and she knew that she will try to do it. She took the newspaper and they started to watch at the work section. She never talked that way to her mother, she used to be sarcastic with her... but she knew that this was the only way for her...  
  
"Mom... I.. I believe on you, I know that you can do it... ok?" – said Helga making a last effort to stay calmed with her. She really thought what she said, but for her was always hard to express on the correct way her feelings. Her mom felt flustered and deeply moved by her daughter determination. She started to feel better, but then...  
  
"Hey, what the heck is that?" – said an angry voice. It was Big Bob, standing on the middle of the living room raising her left side eyebrow.  
  
"I'm talking with mom, Bob" – said Helga with an indiferent tone keeping her gaze on the newspaper.  
  
"I'm going to find a job" – said Miriam with a new force on her voice and standing up, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"You? Find a job?? And for what? For leave it or quit it at the second day?"  
  
"I'm going to find a job, and you are going to be surprised, Bob. I can do it now, because I want to do it!" – then she looked at her daughter – "and someone believes on me on this house. Someone who deserves to be listened."  
  
Helga smiled feeling her victory, and feeling gladly surprised about her mother's reaction.  
  
"Who? She? That little...?"  
  
"Stop it, Bob!" – said Helga in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't talk to me on that tone little lady!" – yelled Bob making a step towards Helga. – "If you have seen what I saw yesterday, Miriam! Our daughter kissing and staying on the arms of that... orphan boy!!" – said him with a disgusting expression on his face.  
  
"HIS NAME IS ARNOLD!" – yelled Helga out of control. Miriam seemed surprised and a little out of place. – "AND YOU BETTER KEEP THAT NAME ON MIND BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SEE HIM, I'M GOING TO STAY WITH HIM, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!"  
  
Bob's face turned pale of anger. Then he slapped her daughter without warning. She stayed with her mouth open and feeling a little crash inside herself. Then, she took her bag and runned away from that. Miriam took the arm of his husband, and the last thing that she heard was her mother saying "let her go, now. She will come back..."  
  
Helga runned away, tears falling down her cheeks. She runned far away and when she stopped... she was in front of Arnod's house. She, after all, could help but smile bittersweetly. She climbed by the fire scape and went on the roof. By the glass roof she saw her beloved laying down on his couch. He saw her immediately and climbed to the roof. She jumped to his arms and started crying again, helpless. He embraced her and let her cry as much as she wanted, worried as the way she felt.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Wow... I can't really believe that I'm writing this story and I keep on posting chapters... I don't know if there are some people who really reads it...but anyway, I'm going to keep on writing, because I just want to...  
  
Thanks who rewiewed the last chapter:  
  
Gwynn: Thank you so much!!!!!! I have to say that I tryed to read your story Set me Free, but by the way I found it too dense for me (I was all the time with my dictionary next to me, and as you could imagine, if you are looking for the words all the time, at the end you forget what was you reading!). Maybe when my mind is clearer I will start again with your story, because it seemed super interesting! : ) Do you really like psychology and spanish? :P Well I hope that you will read this chapter too... I'm pleased that I took your interest on the story.  
  
Jae B : Finally you updated the Blue oceans! I was waiting for you to do it! Thanks for your rewiew, it put me a smile on my face, and gave me hope to keep on writing. Of course I have problems with english grammar, but by the moment I'm working with a dictionary... maybe I will need some help on the next chapters, so don't worry if you find an e-mail sooner or later : ) .  
  
As I said, feel free to say your opinion, advices, whathever you want.  
  
Yours, Estel Fugaç. 


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold... what else?... yeah, right, nothing has changed from chapter four.  
  
Chapter five: "Touch heaven with both hands...."  
  
Her tears and sobs, like a storm, was dying down on his arms. They was, after a quite long, still on the roof. Her head on his lap covered by her golden cascade of hair, he was rubbing it, trying that it didn't cover her face. Whispering calm words to her while she found her breath rythm... and when she was calmed down enough, Arnold took her by the arms and she looked at him, still with watery eyes and a red face. Arnold could not hide a soft smile. 'She's still beautiful... even when she cries'. He dryed her last tears that was falling down with his fingers, and looked at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"All was starting to go better..."– said Helga with a strange voice. Arnold took her chin and caressed it while putting it up.  
  
"Hey, it's me... don't look at the ground, it's me..., look at me..."– said Arnold softly. She obeyed.  
  
"I had a talk with Miriam. The talk. I... I mean I started to say all those things that we had talk about a milion times before, and I could tell her... and the best thing is that she listened to me, that she really cared what I was thinking about, I mean it! It wasn't like "Yeah, hon, so nice..." she was interested on my point of view... and we started to look at the newspaper to find a job for her, and I felt that she would try to do it better, that she really meant it" – started Helga looking at Arnold's eyes, still worried.  
  
"Well, that's great!" –said Arnold surprised. He was happy. She finally could express how she felt to Miriam, and that was a big step for her... but why she felt so bad after that? – I'm so proud of you..."  
  
"Really?" – said Helga with a soft and shy smile. He felt touched by that tender sign and hugged her tight.  
  
"Of course. But... then why was you crying?"  
  
"Because of Bob... he... he...." – said Helga losing her voice again.  
  
"heey...." – said him rubbing her hair – "What happened."  
  
"He slapped me"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I mean, I know it hasn't to be a surprise because he's so violent and all... but... he never did that to me."  
  
"No... that has go so far, I'm not going to let him do it again!" – said Arnold in a angry tone, making pressure on his fists....  
  
"Shh... no... don't make it worse..." – said Helga rubbing his hands. Arnold was still angry but looked at her, and understood that he wouldn't help if he did something out of control.  
  
"I'm going to talk with your father, this has to stop!"  
  
"Arnold, he doesn't even listen to me... why he would listen to you?" – said Helga with a tired voice. She shivered with cold.  
  
"Oh... sorry! How stupid I am... come on, let's go down to my room" – said Arnold helping her to stand up. She sat down on his bed and when he sat down next to her, she let her head fall on his lap again.  
  
"I don't wanna go home... I wanna stay here with you, I wanna stay here..." – said Helga closing her eyes. His heart started to beat heavily.  
  
"Did you have dinner... mmh?"  
  
"Not really... I totally forgot about it" – said Helga opening her eyes and taking Arnold's hand, playing with his fingers. He smiled softly. She looked so sad early that it really hurted him.  
  
"Well, so choose a big t-shirt or something for your pajama from my closet and I will bring you some food, ok?" – said Arnold standing up. She nodded with a little smile.  
  
"But don't bother yourself so much, I'm not so hungry anyway..."  
  
"You have to eat."– he looked at her tenderly and kissed her lips – "I'll be back"  
  
About two hours later they was laying on the couch. She was wearing his biggest t-shirt, long sleeved and white, with some big black letters and the red sleeves. She has borrowed one of his big blue caps too. She didn't bothered to find a pants, although the t-shirt went down to her knees. He gazed her nude and thin legs several times, pretending that he was looking at the floor, amazed by her smooth skin.  
  
He was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, and still his loose jeans, feeling comfortable with her, holding hands, letting that she leaned her tired body against his own.  
  
"Arnold..." – whispered Helga closing her eyes.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Let me sleep with you tonight..." – said Helga, with a sleepy voice. He smiled softly rubbing her hair... he kissed it lovingly.  
  
"Of course... but the.. the bed will b...be better than the couch... anyway if.. if.. you want I can sleep on the couch and.. and.. you..."  
  
"I wanna sleep with you..." – said Helga opening her eyes, smiling amused at the nervous look that her beloved had on his face. She rubbed his cheeks and went up, to find his lips. She looked at him while her hair was falling down on his face. She let a soft laugh and kissed him.  
  
He put his arms around her waist, pressing her body close, rubbing her back and her hair softly, caressing her, tenderly. She moaned, feeling the growing passion between them. She wanted to be even closer to him and made pressure against his body. Their kisses started to be longer, their caresses full of fire, mixing their bodies, feeling their skin under their clothes... they had to stop for air.  
  
"This... is going fast..." – said Arnold breathing heavily.  
  
"Uh... yes... I think I'm not really able to control myself..." – breathed Helga feeling Arnold's hands on her spine, down her t-shirt. Arnold could't help but laugh amused at Helga's words. Then, they looked at each other deeply down, and both knew what it meant.  
  
"Are you nervous?" – said Arnold on a whisper, pulling away the hair that was falling on her face. She nodded, but smiled silently.  
  
"I'm not really tired now..."- said Helga smiling and feeling her cheeks turning red. He smiled at it and hugged her tight. Then he stood up to close the lights. She found some candles on one of his drawers and lighted them up, feeling butterflies on her stomach. Then, she felt his embrace from behind. He kept his hands across her belly, kissing her neck, delighting on it. She moaned a little higher....  
  
"Oh, you... you know how much I like the kisses on my neck..." – whispered Helga breathless. She turned around and without even blinking drove him to the bed. They was breathing heavily, looking at each other amazed. He trembled and caressed her hair and her face, closing his eyes. She couldn't believe how careful he was acting, like being afraid to hurt her. Then she took his hand and put it onto her chest.  
  
"Do you feel it?" – she said looking at him. He opened his eyes and smiled. – "He will always beat for you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too...."  
  
And then all started to go faster, undressing each other, caressing their skin, feelin for first time their nude bodies connecting so easily... their loving words whispered on the night, their deep looks, their moans, dancing the same dance, her passionate kisses, his tender and desiring caresses, bringing them to heaven and hell, going faster and higher... inside theirselves growing and burning an explosion that will bring them to the climax...  
  
After the climax, she was on the top, resting her head next to his, both breathing hard, gazering themselves with a wide smile.  
  
"That was beautiful, Arnold..." – said Helga when she could breath normally again. He looked at her, feeling so much love that he could't even resist it.  
  
"So that was make love with the person you love... – said Arnold dreamily and happy - I... never could imagine that... it was so... –he looked at her lovingly - I can't describe it... it was wonderful I couldn't never imagine that something could make you feel like touching heaven with both hands."  
  
She felt deeply moved by Arnold's words and a little tear went down her cheek. He dryed it smiling, and she hugged him tight.  
  
* * *  
  
The early sunrise woke up the two lovers. He opened one eye slowly and heard a little lovely sigh near from him. He opened his eyes wide, and then felt a soft body against his. He smiled happy and kissed Helga's lips. She was still fighting to wake up.  
  
"Arnold...?" – she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yeah...?" – said Arnold raising one eyebrow amused. She opened slowly her eyes and smiled at him. Then, she kissed his lips softly while closing her eyes. He took her by the waist making that she fell upon his body.  
  
"Mmmm... this is the best waking up!!!" – said Helga on Arnold's ear. He smiled widely.  
  
"So... you wanna try an even better wake up?" – said Arnold raising again one eyebrow evilly. She smiled.  
  
"Well.. just if we have still any condoms, man! I don't wanna get pregnant so young!"  
  
"I would take care of the baby too..." – said Arnold amused. She laughed happily.  
  
"I love you... I love you, I love you!!!! I wanna say that to everybody, scream it out loud!" – said Helga loudly. Arnold smiled.  
  
"Shhh... my grandpas, Helga..."  
  
"Uh... I forgot..."  
  
"So... – said Arnold after looking at the little box that was next to the bed – we don't have any condoms..."  
  
"Too bad..."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm starved!"  
  
"Let's go breakfast then...."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hey.... what do you think?? I really liked to write that chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed it!!!  
  
Thanks to those who have rewiewed!!!!!!!!  
  
Darthroden : As I said when I rewiewed your story "The broken locket", I'm so glad that one of my favourite authors has read my story and let a hopeful rewiew like that! : ) really, thank you!!!!!  
  
Cassbball9797: Ohhh, here you are! : ) Another of my favourite authors!! Thanks for helping me with the grammar, I really apreciate it!!! And it makes me feel good that you keep rewiewing the story, brings me hope that people and awesome writers like you keep a look on it. Hoping that you update soon your story too, you know I'm a fan of it! Sorry for not saying much more, but now I'm pretty tired and I should go bed.... but again, Thank you!!!!  
  
Gwynn: hey : ) another great writer rewiewing my story... I can't believe it!! It makes me feel so special!! Yes, Bob is blind of the rage that he feels inside, but there's a reason for that he's becoming a monster, I will talk about it on the next chapter I guess. About your story, I don't know if I offended you saying that it was dense... : ( I meant, that, of course is dense for me, because is a hard english and I'm not yet prepared for it, not meaning that it was a bad one or anything like that, really. I read your poetry, you have a rewiew there ;)  
  
Kisses and hugs from Barcelona, guys! You are soooooo great!!!!!!!  
  
As you know, feel free to say whatever you want about this chapter.  
  
Yours,  
  
Estel Fugaç. 


	7. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold (I know I'm repeating myself so much...)  
  
Chapter six: "Heaven..."  
  
After a slow breakfast they was sitting on the kitchen table, gazing each other in silence, their fingers intertwined on the table.  
  
"Morning Kimba!" – said grandma (who was you thinking, anyway ^_^) entering to the kitchen and starting to prepare the breakfast for the other boarders. –"Oh! I see that you came too Helena! Glad to see you again"  
  
"Morning Grandma" – said Arnold dreamily still looking at Helga's eyes.  
  
"Good morning Gertie..." – said Helga on the same tone as Arnold, not bothering to take her look off Arnold tender eyes. Grandma stayed quiet for a moment, looking at them, and a smile full of memories crossed her face.  
  
"Oooooh, look at those lovebirds!" – said Grandpa coming at the kitchen too. They broke their look for a moment and felt blushing. Grandpa laughed warmly.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Is just what you both look like!" – said Grandpa approaching to his wife. Grandma took his hand, still with that smile and expressive eyes. He smiled remembering too. – "You guys want some breakfast?"  
  
"Well... we already had breakfast" – said Arnold starting to take the plates and cups. Helga stood up ready to help Arnold.  
  
"If I knew that you was going to act so helpfully I made that night real earlier..." – said Arnold amused on Helga's ear. She blushed in silence and smiled while letting the plates and cups on the dishwasher. He gazed her, still amazed by her slow and perfect movements, and he seemed to see her older, like if put the dishwasher, and be with him after breakfast it was the most normal thing. He shook his head, letting that imagination flash go away and, go again to the real time. Yes, she was talking with his grandparents with a normal and friend tone, trying to help his grandmother preparing the breakfast, hearing her laugh at his grandpa's jokes... and then, he had the realization, he knew it deep inside. 'I'm going to spend all my life by her side. I want to spend all my life with her' Then, she looked at him still smiling and felt a warm sensation running trough her veins. 'What's that look that he has on his eyes?... I remember this same look when we was making love for first time... the same one as he gaved me when he uses to watch me go home... I always loved him, I love him... I can't believe this is happening....'  
  
Later, when almost all boarders came down and made their jokes about them, Arnold walked her up to his room taking her hand gently. After took a good shower, fixing the bed with new sheets and covers, while they both was blushing a little and joking about all that, he opened a window letting the new air enter the room. She found a song on his computer and silently, turn the volum up and let the first chords surround the room and the space.  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years....  
  
He looked at her surprised by the music, but couldn't hide a coy smile.  
  
There was only you and me, we were young and wild and free....  
  
She came closer to him, taking his hand plenty of emotions, with her expressive blue eyes, shining.  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me... we've been down that road before....  
  
He put his arms around her waist making her move to the sound of the music...  
  
That's over now.... you keep me coming back for more....  
  
She let her head rest on his shoulder while putting her arms around his neck...  
  
Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms...  
  
Both gave a deep look on the other's eyes and closed them sighing...  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe... we're in heaven... And lovin' is all that I need, and I'm finally there in your heart It isn't too hard to see... we're in heaven.  
  
Oh, once in your life you find someone... who will turn your world around Bring you up when you feeling down.. Now nothing can change what you mean to me... There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now 'Cause our love will light the way....  
  
"And baby you're all that I want..." – started singing Arnold – "When you're lying here in my arms... I'm finding it hard to believe... we're in heaven..."  
  
"And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart... it isn't too hard to see... we're in heaven...." – replied Helga, singing in a whisper, looking at him dreamily.  
  
I've been waiting for so long, for something to arrive, for love to come along... Now our dreams are coming true, trough the good times and the bad... I'll be there standing by you....  
  
And as the music leaned on it's end they kissed softly, closing their eyes, knowing that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure?" – asked Arnold worried rubbing her arm.  
  
"Yes... it is now... o never. Now I feel stronger." – said Helga touching his hair.  
  
They both was in front of Helga's house. They didn't want to leave but they knew that there was some things on the reality, some problems that needed to be solved.  
  
"I'll be waiting at home. Be careful. I know that you can do it, I really believe in you" – said Arnold looking at her eyes again. He couldn't be never tired of her gaze. She couldn't resist all those emotions that was happening and a little tear appeared on her eyes, falling to her mouth. He wipped it out, but his eyes was watery too. They hugged tight and kissed each other again, a warm and long kiss, their tongues mixing sweetly, breathing each other's breath. Then, she climbed the stairs and gave him a last look at his eyes, smiling like he almost never saw her do it. He was smiling too and whispered those three words before she couldn't saw him. He waited a little and started his way to his house.  
  
The house was like suffocated for a thick silence. It was darker than usually so, she came to the windows to put the curtains like the light could enter to the house.  
  
"Well... that's better" – said Helga to herself. She went to her room to let Arnold's clothes that she was wearing and changed herself onto her normal clothes. She waited for someone knocking at the door or scream her name loudly... but it was just silence. She sighed but remembered 'now or never, now or never, now or never....'  
  
"MIri... I mean... MOM??" – said loudly. No answer. She went then to the kitchen and found her mother sleep, with her head leaning on the table. She frowned, but then she looked at some full bottles of alcohol that was on the garbage can and let a smile. Maybe, after all, she decided to quit alcohol... or start to fight for herself. In silence, Helga sitted down next to her mom, and after a moments of hesitating, she pulled her mother's hair out of her face.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Helga!!" – said Miriam suddenly waking up. She looked at her daughter with relief. She hugged her tight letting Helga in a total shock state. – "Where have you been!? I've been so worried! WE'VE been so worried!!"  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Oh... Helga... I thought I've lost you..."  
  
"But... is not the first time that I'm out for hours!"  
  
"But yesterday... all happened so fast... I know Bob wouldn't slap you..." – Helga made a weak expression.  
  
"You can't know it..."  
  
"Helga... yesterday you opened my eyes. I felt stronger when I saw that you was going to help me, I mean that a forteen year's old..."  
  
"I'm sixteen mom... almost seventeen..."  
  
"Well... wathever... just... I thought that you will run away from home forever with that Arthur and..."  
  
"It's Arnold.... but... – started Helga putting her hand on her mother's shoulder – mom... I think I started to say the truth yesterday, talk with you sincerely and... I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just want that you and Bob accept me as I am... I don't wanna be or stay like always on Olga's shadow... I can't be like her, I'm other person... I'm not going to be like her mom..."  
  
Then, the silence was present again on the air. Helga sighed.  
  
"Where's Bob?"  
  
"He's going to come back for work to have lunch. He... has called earlier and asked where was you... we had a talk yesterday... and I think he's going to listen to you, he's going to make an effort". Helga stood up and watched at her mother. She knew that things wasn't going to be different the next morning... it would take months or more time to see changes... but she saw her mother resolved to do something and this worked for her.  
  
"You... you want me to help you cooking the lunch?" – said Helga after more silent doubts. Of course she would make that their parents listened to her... but she had to do some steps too, or nothing will change. Her mother smiled and nodded. They started to prepare some food and their silence was now pretty much confortable.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Well! Six chapter of this story!! I'm sorry if you think that I made thing too much sweet between Arnold and Helga, but... I just felt like that ^_^ For the song I recommend you the slow version from DJ Sammy & Yanou – Heaven, anyway Bryan Adams version is cool too. Remember that I don't own them!!!!! (Hard to trust me?? xD )  
  
I think this one was shorter, but on next one I'm going to be on the subject between Bob and Helga... are they going to solve anything? Who knows...  
  
By the way, thanks to all who have rewiewed:  
  
Ruffmaster: Hello Quiet guy!! Thank you very much for your rewiews and your positive mails, they helped me a lot to keep on writing. About the english subject, I know that some sentences will sound funny or weird on the story but I'm trying to do my best with a dictionary at my side. I don't think that he's going to beat really bad Helga, but it's a possibility, because he becomes so irrational when he loses his mind and control. Anyway, thank you again for rewiewing and reading the story, I hope you update yours soon! ;)  
  
DarthRoden: Well, I let you a rewiew on your stories, I really think that they are very nice, well you know!! I had the opportunity to read more of your stories. I really liked the one of Arnold's couch confessions. It makes me feel so happy that you think like this about last chapter, it makes me feel proud of my "job", anyway I know is not very impressing or super amazing, but I do the best I can by now :) Thank you again!!!!  
  
Cassbball9797: Heeey!!! : ) Thank you for rewiewing my story, really!!! About the english grammar mistakes I think that you corrected me twice the same kind of mistake and I don't know if I learned it :S (I'm a bad student on this now, snif) Anyway thank you for helping me with the english and what you thought about the last chapter. I didn't wanted to describe it too much, I just wanted that it be wonderful, an expression of their love, not something just sexual, because I think that between them is, of course, more than that. Hoping that you update soon your story, as I always say, I don't want to stress you, but... I just like your story very much!!! : )  
  
Silver Ash: Do you like my story??? : ) wow... a new rewiewer, this is just wonderful!! Thanks for reading my story and rewiewing. I hope that you will read next chapters too.... Oh! About the condoms thing!!! I know I didn't mentioned it earlier, when they was going to make love, but when I realized that I didn't say anything about "protection" it was like... hey! What message are you giving?!?! As I said to DarthRoden, I think that if you are responsible enough to make love, have sex or whatever with another person, you have to be responsible as well to think about how to protect yourself! Thanks for check on that!!! I hope that you will understand all that I'm trying to say on this story, I know that my english is so imperfect, but... I'm working on it!!!  
  
Yours, Estel fugaç. 


	8. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, bla bla bla... you know!  
  
Chapter seven: "Finding words..."  
  
When the door finally slammed loud, Helga could feel like if her stomach was falling down. Miriam, who had been watching at the clock nervously, stood up and put the plates on the table, pretending to be calm.  
  
"It's him..." – said Helga watching nervously her mother.  
  
"Don't worry... just... he's going to listen to you, he promised it"  
  
"Ok, fine..." – stated Helga not so sure about her mother's words. She knew how Bob could listen when he was blind of rage... nothing!  
  
Bob was staring at the living's room carpet, listening his daughter and his wife preparing the lunch. He could feel deep inside the restlessness on the air. He gulped. It was so strange... he wasn't so used to think about the words that he had to use, he just expressed them, not even considering what the other person could feel. He was a Pataki, he was supposed to never show an emotion, keep them inside.  
  
He had to admit it... he always wanted that Helga was more like Olga, so brilliant, the daughter that any father will be proud, the daughter that will make that the Pataki name will be remembered. That's what his father always wanted, what he had to teach to the future generations... and now... his youngest daughter was acting so rebellious!  
  
He just couldn't allow it but he promised to listen to her... what was the big deal? Why he felt so strange when he looked at his young daughter...? she grew up and he didn't even notice it. He felt like if he had lost his young daughter's childhood. Like if he didn't recognize her. But he felt that... yeah, it was jealousy! She was so free, so wild, so pure, so... it was pure energy! And he knew that he couldn't control it. Oh! That is what made him so angry! Think about the fact that he couldn't control something, made him feel nervous, strange and finally angry.  
  
Why it all became like that? Looking at his daughter he felt jealous, because she was trying to express all that she felt when he just couldn't do it. He knew that hide emotions was one of the first things that Helga had learn from him... but he wasn't sure anymore if that was a good thing. He couldn't stand that he, probably, had done one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He felt jealous of her freedom, the decision to fight like that for the things that she wanted... then... it isn't what she told him years ago? That she liked him because he fought for what he wanted? But it was strange, to look at his daughter fighting for love, for the love that she felt for that.. boy! But she was just child! Well... that wasn't so true but then...  
  
"Bob..." – He looked up and found his daughter's nervous eyes. She gulped. – "lunch is ready..."  
  
"Uh... yeah, Ol... I mean, Helga" – he was tense. – I'm coming.  
  
"Ok..." – she said, surprised. But she still was nervous, and somehow angry... what happened yesterday was too much, she knew that something must change to keep on their relationship, father and daughter. She wasn't a child anymore. She could try to talk, really talk with her father... but was he going to listen to her?  
  
  
  
"So, is she ok?" – asked Phoebe clearly worried.  
  
"I hope... I let her at her house this morning and..." – started Arnold  
  
"Wait wait wait... you just said, this morning?" – said Gerald raising an eyebrow.  
  
They were sitting on the Tina Park grass. It was a sunny day and the rays of sunlight were hard. Gerald was wearing his sunglasses and took them off for a moment at his friend with a questioning look. Phoebe untied her ponytail and all her long and black hair fell down her shoulders. That kept Gerald's attention for a moment, but then returned his gaze to his friend who was blushing.  
  
"Well, yes, I mean, what's the matter?" – said Arnold trying to look cool. Phoebe readjusted her glasses and let a understanding cough. Gerald stared first at her and then at his friend.  
  
"What's the matter?? Ok, look at the facts: You have just told us that yesterday she had a fight with their parents, and that today she will talk with them, finally..."  
  
"Yeah... but..."  
  
"Well, there's the matter of time, between yesterday and today! You told us, when we've met you, that you've just let Helga at her house on that moment..." – said Gerald starting to smile evilly looking t his friend just puzzled – "... and if they had the fight yesterday night and YOU let her home just, moments ago..."  
  
"Gerald... just finish it" – said Arnold with a tired voice. He wasn't sure if Helga will like that Gerald and Phoebe knew about it. He didn't want to blab it all, but he had that big mouth sometimes, and now he knew that Gerald and Phoebe knew about that.  
  
"So, this is it? You've made that "final" step?" – said Gerald with wide eyes. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and smiled at Arnold.  
  
"It's not a final step and that we've spend the night together it doesn't mean anything. We could be just sleeping..."  
  
"yeeaaaahh, suuuuure man!" – laughed Gerald. Phoebe gave a poke onto Gerald's arm. –"Ouch... baby, control your strength! You've hurt me"  
  
Phoebe gave Gerald a warning look. He rubbed his arm and then took Phoebe's hand gently again. She smiled softly.  
  
"I think that it was just their natural process, and it's a wonderful way to express their love, don't contemplate it like just sex – started Phoebe with a calm tone – it's the culmination of their love express it on a physique way."  
  
Arnold smiled at Phoebe. He liked the way she expressed that, that she got it. Gerald just rolled his eyes but then he smiled warmly too and put his arms around Phoebe making that she sit in front of him and that she rested her head on his shoulder. He gave a happy look to his best friend.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop the stupid talk... I'm happy for you, Arnold" – said Gerald, finally. Arnold blushed in silence and stared at the grass. He was wondering how things was going on, at Helga's house. He still felt her taste on his lips and he blushed even more. Gerald looked at Phoebe, and both smiled widely. Then Phoebe frowned a little and looked at Arnold thoughtfully.  
  
"Mmm... Arnold, I do.. don't know if I should ask you that but... – he stared at her raising an eyebrow – Well... I mean that... after that, if you just... you know..."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Phoebe?" – said Gerald amused by his stuttering. She blushed a little and smiled. Arnold looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, that, I mean... you know about, how to protect yourself, right?" – finished Phoebe nervously. Gerald opened his eyes wide while Arnold blushed again but started to giggle and then let a loud laugh out.  
  
"Phoebe! Of course I know! Who do you think I am?!" – that made Phoebe shigh in relief and smiled – "Anyway, I don't want to have a baby with her now..."  
  
"Now??" – repeated Gerald.  
  
"Gerald..."  
  
"Ok, ok... no more stupid talk!" – finished him laughing and giving a friendly poke on Arnold's shoulder.  
  
The three Patakis were sitting on the kitchen table, eating in silence. That was one of the worst meals they've had. Not because of the food, just of the thoughts that was on their minds. All them trying to find the words, trying to understand what they felt... it wasn't so normal.  
  
"Can you pass me the water, please? – murmbled Helga. Bob, who felt weird about all the situation itself, grabbed the bottle but he spilled it all, and it fell on Helga's jeans. Everybody stood silent, and then Helga started to giggle and then let a loud laugh, and the tension seemed to be broken, and all them stared at each other with a little relief on their faces.  
  
"Well, Bob, when I said that you could pass me the water, it was for put it on my glass, I took a shower this morning, anyway!"  
  
"Well, Helga... I'm sorry"  
  
"You are?...."  
  
"Yes. I... I'm sorry..." – he stated. But this wasn't enogh for her.  
  
"Sorry, for what, Bob" – said on a calm tone.  
  
"Well.. I know I should't have slap you yesterday... – he gulped – anyway... I think that I just wasn't enough into your life before... and now I can't tell you what you have to do... all I want is that you respect me, because I'm your father" – said Bob looking at his daughter's eyes, feeling a bit guilty and expressing that words like if he thought about the exact ones that he was going to use. Helga was shocked. Never, his father did never talk to her like that. Did she had to expect any other surprises from him?  
  
"Well, Bob... I mean... father... thank you for apologize... but I just couldn't stand that situation, maybe I should have explained to you earlier, but you never listened to me... and I just avoided the subject..."  
  
"I'm going to try it... really, I'm really going to try to be a better father for you" – Miriam was looking at them amazed, and a little tear came across her face. Helga was deeply moved and put her hand onto his father's one. He stayed, first quite tense, but then he could rub his daughter's hand, feeling a lot better.  
  
"Thank you, dad... I'm going to try it too... I don't want that we became like strangers...." He nodded and smiled, warmly. Like he didn't smiled in a long time. His wife was staring at him, tenderly. Then, Helga left, understanding that maybe her parents needed a little bit of time, to talk about that.  
  
She went to her room, and closed the door. She could hear the sound of her parent's voices, and there was no screams, any angry or hard tone on their voices. Then, she found Arnold's clothes and smiled softly. She took his sport sweater and smelled his scent. Then she put it on and went to her bed. She was so tired... she didn't even sleep last night... the thought of it made her blush and a wide smile appeared on her face, helplessly. That was the best night that she just could remember. His soft caresses and his tender words, the way that he treated her, so careful, lovingly... and, then she startet to fall sleep, slowly.  
  
Later, a knocking on her door made her wake up. The later rays of sunlight was floating on the room, creating an ethereal and magic moment.  
  
"Helga?... honey, are you awake? You have a call..." – said Miriam behind Helga's door.  
  
"Uh... yeah, I'm coming..." – said Helga with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yeah....?"  
  
"Helga!"  
  
"Heeeyy... Arnold!" – she smiled happy.  
  
"You didn't call me" – said Arnold a little annoyed. She smiled again, still sleepy.  
  
"Mmm... soorry, really... I was just so tiiired... and I fell sleep..." – and then she said whispering- "You know, yesterday it was pretty tiring... all that exercice..."  
  
Arnold blushed and giggled while Grandpa, who was passing next to his grandchild, could just roll his eyes and laugh, saying something about early love and all that stuff.  
  
"WELL... can I have the honor to have a walk with you... now??!" – asked Arnold after control his nervous laugh. "Well... let me think about it..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Of course, yes! Meet me at Tina Park in ten minutes!" – said Helga hunging up the phone. She ran and looked her reflection on the miror. She was still wearing Arnold's sweater, and she wanted just to keep it on, so, she found a tight top to wear under the sweater and her loose jeans. She grabbed a blue cap too and fixed it on her hair and runned towards the door.  
  
"Mom!! I'm leaving...!!" – yelled happily, but after she could caught the door, she found a note.  
  
""Helga, honey, your father and I decided to go to the cinema and then go dinner, here you have some food on the fridge... there is for two people... have fun, and take care.  
  
Love, Mom. " "  
  
Well, well, well... this chapter took me a little to wrote it... I started and delete it a lot of times... but now is done!! I didn't know if I had to put even more tension between Helga and his father, but I thought that Bob is a human being too, and that he must have some of this kind of feelings sometimes... if he realized about that... I wouldn't create another "Helga-victim" story, while her parents are soooooo mean!! I mean, of course they just don't care a lot about her and all that... but I just think that it could change...  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think!!!! I don't think this story will be a lot longer... maybe one or two chappies more, but I have another story on mind... anyway, thanks to those who have rewiewed!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RuffMaster: Hey! : ) Where are you?!?! You seem like totally disappeared! What about your story? Ok, thank you again, to rewiew and to encourage me with this story, I really apreciate this great support, really!! Well... I think that when you've fall in love... you are all the time dreamily, and let's think about Arnold... he is on cloud nine all time!  
  
PopStarOE: Thank you for rewiewing!! It made me smile that thing that you wrote in spanish!! : ) I say to you the same as RuffMaster... when are you going to update??!! I guess you must be stressed with tests, finals or whathever... but... anyway, it's ok!  
  
Silver Ash: Thank you! You are just so sweet!! : ) as you can see, it was no biiiiiig deal with Bob and Helga, just on the psychologyc view, no hits, no beats.... Thank you for encouraging me! I hope that you write a story soon on Hey Arnold :)  
  
AllieCat : Hey, sorry sorry! I didn't rewiew yet your stories, I'm going to do it soon, promised!! I just think they are a little short, you could do them larger, I think you are able to do it. Thank you for rewiewing, it makes me happy that you liked the love story between Arnold and Helga.  
  
Jae B : Well! What can I say!!! You've rewiewed all my chapters!! It's just amazing!! : ) I have to tell you that.... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE BLUE OCEANS!!?!??! Mr.english-man, come on!! I've checked on the his/her problem, it just drives me a little crazy :P I'm so happy that you think that my story is good, and too, that you have encouraged me so much. It's really amazing that with some rewiews you can keep the self-confidence on me. Thank you again, you are just great!!  
  
DarthRoden: Uhhh... sorry too! The same as I said to your nice little girlfriend (:P), I'm going to rewiew your updated stories, I just wasn't so inspired to let a good rewiew on them, but I've read them. You just LOVE my story??? Really??? blushing blushing Wooooww... well, thank you very much!!!!  
  
Cassbball9797: I hope YOU update soon too!!! But, maybe you are kinda stressed or something. About the song I've tryed to made it with italics to separate the situation things of the song (Hey, right now it started just that song!! Amazing coincidences! :P ). I just love that song too, but it's better to just don't listen to it too much times, because it loses it's sense. Thank you, as always, to rewiew, to write, to encourage me, just to believe on my story. You are now one of my most appreciated writers.  
  
And for you all, really, you are just great guys! Thank you, really, for all.  
  
Yours,  
  
Estel Fugaç, aka Ruti. (Not the McDougal one!!!!!!!) 


End file.
